Blood Lust: A Forgotten Battle
by KyoKunIsMine
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome go head to head in a battle to the death for Inuyasha's love. Tragic and many characters will die! Please comment and enjoy!Ja Ne!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I DO own this story. Please remember to review and if you like AMV'S, I have a youtube account and my name I Kuromikokikyo, if you want to check it out._

Kikyo's hair was blowing in the wind. She was getting her energy ready for the big battle today. Leaves blew in front of her. She was determined.

Kagome was standing under Goshinboku as her hair blew with the breeze. Kikyo was in front of her, and they both had smirks on their faces. Kagome was concentrating and gathering her energy. They had just defeated Naraku, and Kagome was hurt the most.

Their battle would determine who would erase the Shikon No Tama from the world. It would also see who was worth to be Inuyasha's mate.

"Hello Kikyo, ready to die…again?" Kagome asked.

"You are the one who will die, and I will take my soul back." Kikyo said.

"You already died, why would you need the soul that was given to me." Kagome asked her.

"In order to live with Inuyasha, I must regain my mortal soul." Kikyo told her.

"Well, I won't give it up without a fight." Kagome scolded Kikyo.

Caught off guard, Kagome shot a purification arrow. It hit Kikyo's leg, as intended to. Blood spat out from the wound. She screamed in agony and tears fell from her eyes. Limping on one foot, Kikyo shot an arrow at Kagome's stomach. With her blood gushing out rapidly, Kagome clutched the wound. Blood came out from her mouth, as well.

Returning the blast, Kagome shot another arrow, and because of the concentrated chi, it hit Kikyo with a huge impulse and set her back, flying. Kikyo was getting angry, she reached for her arrow, and flinched. She took up most of her chi, and shot an arrow with the force of 5 horses, Kagome was nailed in the heart. The life wisped out of her. She felt as if that moment went in slow motion and the pain became ten times as bad. She was screeching in pain, her life running before her eyes. Kikyo smirked and tended to her wounds.

Kagome's vision was getting blurry. Excruciating pain came from her heart as she clutched her chest. With her weakness growing more and more, her uncontrolled miko side took over. It quickly formed a barrier around her. She changed as well. Her school outfit changed into an ancient warriors and her hair grew longer. Kikyo stared in confusion and pain.

Once again, using the last of her inhumane strength, she launched a powerful arrow. The force so great, it threw her back. Kagome's barrier reflected it with ease. Kagome then drew an arrow, and concentrated. The arrow turned green and she aimed for Kikyo's heart. With perfect aim, she shot.

The force of the power caused shockwaves within a 15 yard radius. Kikyo's head was spinning as her soul stealers helped her up. They also formed a barrier for Kikyo.

The dueling ruckus brought attention to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and inconveniently…Inuyasha. They all flew to the battle on Shippo and Kilala.

They all recognized Kikyo, but not the woman she was attacking. Then, they got a clear look of the woman's face, and Sango started screaming.

"That's Kagome! She is hurt badly. There is blood everywhere." Sango cried.

But, none of them could go into the battle field; there was a purified shield that only priestesses could enter.

"DIE!" Kikyo hollered.

A pink arrow hit Kagome's barrier, and expelled it. Kagome took another arrow from the holder and began chanting in Japanese.

"Go!" Kagome commanded.

"OMFG!" Kikyo screamed, fleeing.

Flames came out of the arrow, burning and killing Kikyo's soul stealers. Expelling the shield also meant the battle was near over. They were both panting, gasping for breath and they dueled on.

At the same instant, the both shot extermination arrows. Kikyo was impaled in the face, an instant death. Kagome was impaled in the lungs, causing internal bleeding.

Kikyo glowed white and was screaming her lungs out in horrendous pain. She whimpered and fainted. A soul came out of her body, and went into Kagome's. She went cold, and turned to dust.

The Inuyasha gang rushed over to Kagome's aid as Kagome expelled the shield. Sango couldn't bear to look, and leaned on Miroku's shoulder to cry.

"Kagome, please answer me!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha, I haven't long for this world. The pain will go soon" Kagome whispered.

"No, don't say that. We'll take you to your time. Better yet, we can ask Kaede." Inuyasha told her.

"I can't…go to…my wor-world, not like...this." Kagome struggled.

"I must purify this jewel, before it's too late. I…must!

"Kagome-Sama, you cannot leave us. You can't!" Miroku said.

"I'm…sorry…good….bye" Kagome said.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, and her body went limp in Inuyasha's arms. Her body went cold and Inuyasha could feel her once warm body freeze forever.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sango was crying puddles of tears as her friends soul departed. She crawled next to Kagome, and took her arrow, sticking her arm out she sliced the vain. It became so addicting, she cut her other arm. Her arms became unsteady, and she fell on the floor. All was blurry, and then everything went black. Her breathing stopped, never to return to the body. Miroku tried to stop her, but he was too late. She was gone.

"INUYASHA! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME STOP SANGO! WHY THE…"

Miroku stopped. His mouth dropped open in horror.

Inuyasha was covered in blood, the Tetsuaiga ran through his chest and blood was under him.

"Mi-Miroku...I can't live…without my…Kagome and…Kikyo." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's body went limp, his skin disappeared, and he was a skeleton with a sword in his chest.

"NOOO! Why-why is everyone dying! Screw you, screw you Naraku, you sick, sick, monster! Killing everyone to get your way. Causing Kikyo's death meant her meeting Kagome, jealousy grew and death was their fate! No one is left! What the hell were you thinking you loathsome, despicable bastard!

Miroku took a step near the arrow Sango used to kill herself. He wept softly.

"Goodbye, Shippo and Kilala, you were very dear and near to me…"Miroku told them meaningfully.

He took the shard point to his vital neck vain and punctured it. He felt blood drip down his kimono and he fell to his knees. He felt his organs shutting down as blood dripped into his lungs and caused inflammation.

"If I'll die, it'll be next to the one I love the most, Sango." They were the last words to come out of Miroku's mouth.

Shippo and Kilala ran to Kaede's hut and told them about what happened. When she and the villagers got there, a gruesome scene greeted them. Blood was everywhere, no survivors. The village men helped bury the graves and the women put flowers in there honor. A shrine was made in Miroku and Kagome's honor. Kagome was cremated with the Shikon No Tama, and it was gone forever.

No one ever talked about this day again. In the end, Inuyasha was neither lost nor won. And…no one saw Kagome's beautiful smile in Tokyo again.

_Authors Note:  
Please review my story. Do not flame me, this wasn't a one sided story like before. For any Inuyasha and Kagome story requests, please contact me on my profile and leave me a message!_

_Ja Ne!_


End file.
